User blog:JennahCureAnimeMiraculous/Plus and Minus 4 - I LOVE IT
This round is now complete. With Round 3 behind us, let's continue onto the next group of powers. Ready, set, GO!! RULES AND INSTRUCTIONS 1. First of all, this is not a popularity contest. I don't want it to be. It's not fun if the popular character wins. Sure it may be a coincidence but it's boring and frustrating. Not saying you must not vote for them. If you love her than that is fine. Just as long as no one is playing this to make sure the most popular Cure wins. The aim is for you to vote for who you prefer ^^ 2. The way the game works is that you leave a comment picking two powers to give +1 or -1 to. You have to do both to make your vote count. An example of how your comment should be: Emily Blaine +1 Hanamori Mikuru -1 3. When a power reaches +5 votes or -5 votes, they will move onto the next round or be eliminated from the game. Once they reach these numbers, they cannot be voted for. 4. The game moves onto the next round when every power has reached either +5 or -5. 5. You can only vote ONCE per day and editing your comment is not permitted. Once you submit the comment, that's it. That's your vote for the day. So think wisely for who you wish to plus and minus before publishing. If I see that your comment has been edited, I'll check the history and if I see that your vote has changed, I will not count it. You must wait a full 24 hours before voting again! I can tell if you haven't waited by looking at the time on your last comment. If you break this rule, you will unfortunately be forbidden to play. 6. Please do not get upset or mean-spirited. It's okay to get a little frustrated as long as it doesn't cause drama or drag on for too long. If you're being rude/mean to any of the users here, I'm afraid you won't be able to take part ^^ 7. As I said before, please vote based on your preferences. Don't vote a power down just because the picture I chose is ugly or to get revenge since someone down-voted your favourite power so you'd down-vote their favourite. That just ruins the fun of the game so try to vote on your preferences and not for personal reasons. 8. I'm only human, so if a mistake happens in the tallying or something else, let me know and I'll try to fix it. 9. If we come down to one power left, please refrain from voting. 10. No accounts made today can take part to try and clear the issue with alternate accounts. And that's it. Now it's time for the game to begin!!! My first vote: Emiru Higashi +1, Lilith Moore -1. Round 4 3149A439-BC50-4C77-AC7B-AE5A04F6AAD2.jpeg|Lilith Moore ( ) 8A028541-5503-4069-B08C-E75FC34AD387.png|Emiru Higashi ( ) 60A2D4C3-BB35-498F-A7F2-B9B67E204490.png|Alexis Higari ( ) B564DC53-C633-4D85-AFD7-94257066E41B.png|Hikaru Kaguya ( ) 59BC5140-27C9-4869-A31C-62A14441F07F.png|Ikari Sakagami ( ) BEE1D70E-BBA5-4928-B548-DC55CFB0C455.png|Summer Tenshi ( ) EE02CB33-F740-412E-B302-0CC4D2A7CF28.png|Asahi Tachina ( ) 7B7F5E8A-C82D-40AC-A8BD-E153905AC1CB.jpeg|Dana Light ( ) 9A7D2277-5F54-46A3-9007-8A8A47DB0FF9.jpeg|Ellie Moon ( ) A5210948-F1C8-4F96-81B9-E51811FEEA5D.jpeg|Imogen Sun ( ) 1F0788C5-7288-4282-96BB-0A1DA1506B82.jpeg|Iriyss White ( ) 5DEC25BE-B7ED-4F59-A079-1BFC1A645A40.jpeg|Skylar Black ( ) Category:Blog posts